


Ladybug Sin

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Ladybug Sin

As Ruby lay there in bed, her girlfriend, Blake’s, body wrapped in her arms, the young leader couldn’t help but smile as the warmth of the faunus’s body radiated throughout her. The crimsonette let out a soft sigh, blowing a soft amount of air into the ravenette’s kitten ears, giggling as she watched them flicker about for a moment. “You’re too cute, Blake, you know that?” Her voice came out as a whisper in fear of waking her lover, eyes capturing the same features she must have memorized nearly four dozen times over now, as gasp leaving her as she noticed the young kitten’s dimple on her left cheek.

 

Unfortunately for her desire to keep the other girl asleep, the gasp woke her girlfriend from her deep slumber, causing those amber eyes she adored so much to glow to life. “Oh… Oops.. I didn’t mean to wake you, Blake…” The young leader kept her smile as she watched one form on Blake’s lips.

 

“It’s okay, Ruby... I’d rather wake up in your arms than stay sleeping all day, anyway.~” Adjusting her position so she was laying on her side and facing her silver-eyed lover, the faunus placed a loving kiss on Ruby’s lips, smiling even wider into the show of affection. The two were silent in their loving embrace, happily stealing kiss after kiss after kiss from one another as they let an unknown amount of time slip by them. “I could never get tired of the taste of your lips, Ruby…” It wasn’t unlike the kitten to be so open about how she feels towards the crimsonette, but something about her dream had made her bashful, blushing as she looked into those silver eyes, the tone of her voice becoming somber and nervous.

 

“What’s wrong, Blake?” Ruby asked with a bit of a concerned look in her eyes. “I’m more than happy to hear that, but your voice says there’s more to it.” It took her a moment, but now that her lover was awake, the young leader moved and leaned herself against the wall against the bed, pulling the faunus with her so Blake was in her lap. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”   
  
“Of course! It’s just… sometimes I have these dreams about us having sex like on our first date… It was so magical and perfect. I kind of want to make it happen…” Her amber eyes lowered themselves to look away from Ruby, nervousness taking over as she admitted how she felt. It didn’t help that the two had been dating for just over three months now and only ever made love three times, it sent the faunus’s hormones crazy during certain parts of the month where all she wanted was alone time with her lover, but she was never quite able to get it.

 

“Alright! Tell me about how the dream went! We’ll make it come to life!~” Smiling as she held her lover close, a gasp left her lips as she felt the faunus yank her down onto the bed again so she was on her back. 

 

“Well… It’s a little hazy, but I remember teasing you a bit before starting to finger you.~” Capturing her leader’s lips in a heated kiss, the kitten was quick to place her hand on top of the crimsonette’s red polka dotted panties, using her middle finger to tease her lover’s folds as she maintained the kiss. Hearing Ruby whimper and whine into the kiss from her touch was only a bonus as she could already feel the younger girl starting to get wetter by the second. Pulling her lips away for just a moment, locking her amber eyes with her leader’s silver ones, a smile came to her lips. “I know it’s been awhile, Ruby, but I didn’t expect you to already start getting wet this fast… Maybe you’re just speedy with everything you do.~”

 

Of course, the teasing only caused Ruby’s cheeks to light up in a shade of red to match her namesake. “Sh-Shut up! I just… missed your touch! Th-That’s all!~” Forcing her way through the few pleasured stutters she had was a clear indication that she wasn’t lying, attempting to let herself sink into the warm, fuzzy feeling Blake was causing. “You know that I -ah!~- Don’t masturbate….” The young girl whined as she felt her feline lover apply pressure to her slit through the fabric, watching her lovely smile turn into a lustful grin with each passing word that left the crimsonette’s lips. It didn’t help that the leader let a moan slip out without realizing it.

 

Blake couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight of her girlfriend’s eyes glossing over with lust and pleasure, smiling as she shifted the crimsonette’s panties to the side and pushed in the same finger she had been using to tease the girl.  “I know, Ruby.~ You must be very sensitive down here after waiting for so long.~” As she started pistoning her finger back and forth inside of her lover’s core, a thought came to mind, something she hadn’t let her leader do to her just yet. “Why don’t you get a bit of revenge?~”

 

“Huh…?” The silver-eyed girl’s mind froze as she listened to what the faunus had to say, confused but happy as she felt Blake’s free hand grab her wrist and guide her hand to her unclothed pussy. Almost immediately, the crimsonette knew exactly what her lover had meant now, starting to quickly tease the ravenette’s cunt as her own was already feeling a second finger slide into it. Quiet and heavy breaths started leaving the young leader as she did her best to make her lover feel just as good as she was, even if she had to go over the top with it. Biting her lip and smiling as the pleasure started to take over, Ruby moaned softly into the faunus’s ear, taking the chance to nibble on the furred flesh while she could.

 

Gasping quietly as she felt her lover’s teeth nibbling on her faunus ear, the kitten couldn’t help but close her eyes and take in the pleasure from the bite. The young girl smiled as she laced kiss after kiss onto the crimsonette’s neck, pulling her ear away just long enough to finally plant another one on the other girl’s lips. It didn’t matter to her how many fingers Ruby had been using to finger her, or even her own pleasure. What mattered to her right now was making sure that her lover was pleasured as much as she could manage. That’s when Blake decided to pursue the girl’s g-spot, making sure to hit the overly sensitive spot every time she pushed her fingers back inside the younger girl.

 

It didn’t take more than a moment for Ruby to copy the tactic, smiling to herself as she looked into those perfect amber eyes she had grown to adore during their time together. The leader savored the way the faunus mewled and writhed over her to her touch while she did the same for the kitten, happy to see that she’s able to bring her older lover just as much pleasure as she was receiving. “Bl-Blake!~” Was all that would leave her lips between the moans that filled the room, causing Blake’s face to admittedly heat up with a red tinge coming to her cheeks. She could feel the ravenette’s tight snatch convulsing around her fingers as if her orgasm was quickly approaching, sending her heart racing in joy with each passing second. Though, that didn’t really matter as she felt her own climax suddenly tear through her, causing her own pussy to clamp down tightly around the older girl’s fingers, a small amount of her juices squirting onto Blake’s stomach due to the position they were in.

 

Knowing she had brought Ruby to her climax and watching her face contort in surprised pleasure at just how quick it was, Blake wasn’t far behind, biting her lip to keep from screaming as she felt the crimsonette’s fingers hit her g-spot once more time and send her over the edge. Throwing her head back in bliss and shutting her eyes tight, the ravenette’s orgasm rushed through her, causing her body to twitch for a moment as the sensations were just too much, but not enough for her to squirt like her lover.

 

\--As the two lay there with each other, still lazily gliding their fingers in and out of their lover, Blake and Ruby both couldn’t help but smile and share another loving and passionate kiss. Heavy breaths ceasing for a moment as the two refused to break the kiss or stop their fingers, uncaring about the occasional pleasured groan that left them. After a moment of just savoring the moment and bliss that coursed through them, the two broke their loving kiss and smiled at each other again.   
  
“I love you, Blake…” Ruby forced out in a tired breath, biting her lip as she felt the kitten’s thumb teasing her clit as if she wanted to go for another round. It only took a second before she could feel the pleasure welling back up inside of her. “Blake…~”   
  
“Yes, Ruby, my love?~” The faunus teased, smiling as she playfully nipped at her lover’s lip. “Do you want more? Or are you just hungry and whining?~” The ravenette smiled as she watched her lover’s face contort a bit more in bliss. “I certainly don’t mind feeding you.” Of course, as she spoke, she had two things in mind, either sitting on the young girl’s face or actually making her something for breakfast before coming back and just cuddling with the crimsonette.

 

“I’m hungry, not thirsty…” Ruby tried to tease, but came out as more of a mumble. Blake giggled and ruffled her little lover’s head before standing. She shivered, having gotten used to the warmth of their cuddles. 

 

“I’ll make us some breakfast.” She said, smiling lovingly to Ruby. The redhead squealed with excitement. Blake made the best breakfasts. Move over Ren, Blake put STRAWBERRIES in her pancakes!

 

Blake giggled and walked out to the kitchen, still fully nude. They didn’t have anyone to worry about catching them anyway. She wasn’t sure where Weiss and Yang were since they had been gone before she woke up, but they weren’t here. 

 

Ruby sighed happily at the sounds of breakfast being made. This was truly happiness. Waking up with her girlfriend, being VERY woken up by said girlfriend and, now that she was satisfied and spent, being made breakfast by said girlfriend. She couldn’t think of anything better than this even when she actively tried. She idly passed the time imagining what could be better than pancakes made by the love of her life and, as expected, came up short.

 

The faunus smiled as she returned, a platter of eggs and pancakes with strawberries, both inside the breakfast and on the side. God, how well she knew her leader. Ruby could never have enough fruit. Of course, Blake had her reasons. The more fruit Ruby ate, the more impossibly delicious the girl tasted…

 

Blake sat down and began cutting up the pancakes before forking a piece. She held it out. 

 

“Say ahh~.” She said with a quiet affection. Ruby sat corrected as she ate. This. This was better than before. Blake switched between her eggs and pancakes so the taste of strawberries was renewed with every bite. Somehow, the faunus had turned feeding her girlfriend into an art, a science. It was one she excelled in, and one she loved to perform very much.

 

“Blake…” Ruby mumbled with a mouthful of strawberry pancake.

 

“Yes Ruby?” Blake asked, already getting another piece ready. Ruby took a drink of the milk Blake had brought, delighting in her favorite drink.

 

“... I love you.” Ruby said with unquestioned certainty. Blake giggled as the girl took the bite she had prepared.

 

“I love you too, Ruby.” She said, cuddling in.


End file.
